A Visit To The Infirmary. RP
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Miss Rose Knowles OCs Roleplay A Visit To The Infirmary. RP 49 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 2 years ago (Hello everybody, and welcome to the first roleplay of the new year! It's been awhile, but I have something fun for everyone to take part in! X3) (Lewis will be guiding the other lodgers through this, and your characters may react to what happens in anyway they like, as long as murder is not a part of it. X3) (But anyway, ENJOY!! X3) Another saddening sight of her beloved Rose being put to sleep had gone by. Another lonely night had passed, and she had once again yearned for the presence of the beautiful blonde, who was trapped in one of the infirmary beds of The Society. The Society For Arcane Sciences...the name brought anger to Jamie's soul. All those people, those other scientists, they could have saved her, they could have saved Rose! If they had gotten there sooner, then maybe, just maybe, Rose wouldn't be in the state she was now in; terrified, fragile and barely smiling! But in truth...it wasn't their fault. 'It's /my/ fault.../I/ could have stopped it.../I/ could have saved her...but /I/ didn't.' The brown haired sexologist thought to herself, as she was now sitting in her chair next to Rose's bed; a spoon in one hand and a bowl of warm porridge in the other, as she quietly and carefully spoon fed the poor blonde, who quietly chewed and swallowed the porridge that Jamie gave her. Soon enough, the bowl was empty, and Jamie placed the bowl and spoon upon the bedside table, a warm and loving smile upon her face. "Did you enjoy that, Rose?" The brunette softly asked her crush, who gave Jamie a small, sweet, but genuine smile. "Yes Jamie. Thank you." Rose softly and happily answered, her emerald eyes twinkling slightly as she looked at Jamie. The older woman would've uttered a response to the younger sexologist, would have gently ruffled her hair and placed a gentle kiss upon Rose's forehead...if not for the gentle knock that had came at the door. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago (Jekyll1886 Over here, my friend! X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago (What happened to Rose? :O) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago (A few characters were kidnapped by Moriarty and were held up in an abandoned warehouse in one of the previous story arcs that occured in this group.) (They were kept there by a few goons and one of said goons, who is now in pieces at the bottom of the Thames, dragged Rose into a small room and beat her half to death, all because Jamie back talked him when he was saying some harsh things about some of the other captured people, and held at gun point by two other goons, Jamie was unable to save Rose.) (But thanks to some of the lodgers, they were rescued and Moriarty was dealt with, and thanks to the help of Lewis, the vicious goon was taken down. But Rose has been put into a terrified and traumatised state because of the incident, and that is why she's in The Society's infirmary, and it's why Jamie feels like she's at fault for what happened.) (Does that all make sense, Mysterious?) 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago (Absolutely, RB! And I'm surprised and amazed on how the story went! I hope that Rose gets better n.n) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago (Why thank you, Mysterious, and I'm certain that Rose will be feeling better soon. X3) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lewis had gathered together any lodgers who wished to pay Rose a visit, though he did make them aware she might not feel up to it, informing them of her condition. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I hope Rose's doing ok. She got really beat up at that warehouse... 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Ay," agreed Lewis in a hushed voice. "And the damage was far more than physical, poor thing." Softly, he rapped upon the door. ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Who's there?" Jamie questioned, tone soft but laced with the tiniest threat of violence, as her and Rose's gazes were now fixed upon the infirmary door. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago It's just Lewis and Mz. Hyde! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Sorry to disturb you," Weir added. "Have we come at a bad time?" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Silence followed for a minute or two, as Jamie and Rose shared a silent look. It was a conversation that only they could hear. But after a moment, the brunette left a soft kiss upon Rose's forehead, the blonde giving Jamie a small smile in return, before the older sexologist finally spoke again. "You can come in!" Jamie softly called. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Thank you. *Mz. Hyde softly responded.... before running into the room and hugging Rose.* HI ROSE!! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Lewis's palm shot to his forehead at the suddenness of Mz. Hyde's well-intentioned gesture. He knew Rose had been through an ordeal and might not welcome the touch. Worriedly, he looked in their direction to gauge her reaction. ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Jamie pulled away from the two blondes, surprised, her eyes wide and mouth agape, while Rose's body had visibly stiffened up in Mz Hyde's embrace as a loud shriek of fear and surprise escaped her. And at that shriek, the older sexologist hastily pulled the smaller blonde away from her crush, who was breathing too quickly and unevenly upon the infirmary bed. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago ((Mz.Hyde )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited (Ah, I can't wait to see how this goes! :D *glances at watch* Unfortunately, Helen and Hela's appointment with these two isn't until later... Oh well, I don't mind watching from the sidelines! *grabs popcorn*) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago Long after the rest of the Lodgers had stopped by to say their hellos and get well soons, Charricthran slipped his way through the floorboards to the infirmary's door. He didn't know Rose or Jamie personally, but the kids were tangled up in the Society, and so they were included in his wish to keep Richard's sort-of-family safe. He tapped out a gentle knock on the door in case anyone was asleep, talons scratching against the wood in a lazy rasp. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago "Who is it?" The older sexologist calmly asked, as she and Rose were having their dinner together. Sandwiches. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "Ya dunno me, but I'm called Charricthran. I was tailing Moriarty an' helped... ah, reroute him from gettin' back to the warehouse. Wanted ta check in on Rose an' ya after I heard what happened an' all. Can jus' turn 'round an' leave if 'taint a good time?" He rocked on the balls of his feet almost lazily, not a sound but for his voice. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago "Do you have any reason to..." Jamie trailed off, a frown upon her face. She was worried about finishing that sentence. "Do you have any reason to...umm...cause trouble?" The brunette cautiously asked Charrithran, as she gently ran her fingers through Rose's long hair. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "If I did, it'd seem kinda stupid on my part ta announce it, yeah? As it is, I give ya my word that I ain't aboutta cause trouble on my part for no good reason. I have plenty enough as is." A smirk danced on his lips and was gone just as quickly. It wasn't the time or place for such expressions, likely. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago Silence came from the infirmary, yet if Char listened in closely, he would hear the whispers of the older sexologist; soft and reassuring. "He won't hurt you, Rose. I'm here. No one can hurt you while i'm here." A minute more of silence came after that, before a small and quiet hum came from The Society's infirmary. "Alright! You can come in!" Jamie called to Charrithran. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago He gently opened the door, stepped inside the infirmary, then shut it behind him. In walked a man with dark olive skin, jet-black and feather-like hair, and slanted eyes that seemed the color of rubies and drying blood, "Evenin', ladies. Think it's evenin' at least. Dunno, doesn't really matter anyways." Charricthran cast a quick, sweeping glance over the two of them, a gentle smile on his face. "How're ya holdin' up?" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago The blonde silently looked Charricthran up and down, a curious gaze in her green eyes, before she slowly turned her gaze back to Jamie and whispered something into her ear. And at Rose's whispered words to her, the older sexologist chuckled, and then looked up at Charricthran with a small and amused smirk on her face. "Rose wants to know if your hair is made out of feathers." Jamie calmly uttered, making the blonde blush as she sat in the infirmary bed. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago He chuckled and leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest. "Technically speakin', 'spose so, yeah. Much as anythin' about me is, at least. Same goes for the rest o' the stuff on me." He said, gesturing to his cuffs and the feathers on the collar of his jacket. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago An idea suddenly flashed across Rose's pale face, before she quickly whispered something into Jamie's ear again. The brunette couldn't stop herself from letting out an amused laugh. "Hey Charricthran, can you come closer?" Jamie calmly asked the black haired lodger. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Though confusion flickered in the depths of his eyes, Charricthran did as he was bid and stepped closer, standing by the bed. He tilted his head in consideration, the corners of his smile twitching. "Close enough?" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago "Hold out your right hand." Jamie softly uttered, as she gently wrapped her left arm around the blonde's shoulders. She had seen Rose shaking slightly from the corners of her eyes. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago As gently and elegantly as he could manage, Charricthran held out his hand. His expression was as calmly cheerful as ever, seemingly unconcerned with the series of odd requests. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago Jamie gave Charricthran a grateful smile, before she turned her gaze to Rose, a warm and loving expression upon the older sexologist's face. "Go on, sweetheart...just reach out." The brunette lovingly cooed to the blonde, who shyly looked at the mysterious lodger's outstretched hand. But after a moment, Rose quickly and shyly reached out with her small and pale hands, and began to gently and slowly carress the feathery cuff around Char's right wrist. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Though Rose was quick, Charricthran was quicker. Rose's hand had only just started to pass through his feathers before he jerked away, taking a few steps backward for good measure. His smiling expression vanished, replaced with something carefully blank. Shite. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago The blonde gasped and whimpered in shock and pain, pulling her hands back to herself as her right hand was now stinging, as if she had dipped it into a too hot cup of tea. Jamie stared wide eyed at Rose, before she quickly pulled her into a gentle and comforting embrace, holding her close as she looked up at Charricthran. "What happened?" The brunette calmly questioned, her ruby eyes narrowed. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "Right so, see, this is why we ask ta take things that ain't ours." Charricthran chuckled and shook his head, otherwise remaining still. "Ain't solid, kiddo. Me an' the rest o' whatcha see's an illusion. Not that I particularly enjoy flaunting the fact, mind, but ya've gone and startled me so much I cannae think o' somethin' clever ta cover it up. At any rate, the shadows that make me burn somethin' fierce. Had Rose kept her hand there longer, or had I not hopped back right quick, she woulda lost her hand." Unease rippled down his spine, irritation and annoyance fighting to make themselves known. All three of those emotions stayed hidden under his mask of sheepish calm. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago Rose hid her face in the brunette's shoulder, small sobs escaping her as tears rolled down her pale face and her right hand continued to sting. "So was it an accident?" Jamie asked, low but soft, her ruby eyes still narrowed. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "Course it was, I don' tend ta go 'round burnin' people 'less they deserve it, an' she doesn't deserve anythin' but healin' an' rest by this point." He cast a glance towards Rose, something like regret softening his expression before it smoothed over once more. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago Jamie was silent for a moment, before her expression softened, and she quickly turned her attention to Rose; cooeing soft words and carressing her back. "It's okay, sweetheart...it's okay...don't cry." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Charricthran quietly edged his way to the door, never turning his back to the pair of them. It was probably for the best if he left. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago "W-Wait!" Rose suddenly and shakily called, as she saw Charricthran edging towards the infirmary door from the corners of her watery eyes. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago He paused, his hand hovering over the door. "All due respect, kiddo, dunno if I should be lingerin' about overmuch." 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago "B-But you didn't m-mean to do t-that." Rose shakily uttered to Char, while Jamie quietly watched the two talk to each other, visibly proud of her crush for speaking on her own. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "You're right, but you're still hurt, an' seein' as I can't turn myself off without considerable energy I don' have at the moment, I'd rather ya heal in peace." 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago The poor blonde was silent, stifling the whimpers and sobs that tried to escape her. She didn't want to make Char feel bad for what had happened. But after a moment, she spoke up again, a small but genuine smile on her face. "O-Okay. T-Thank you for v-visiting me." Rose softly and shakily uttered to Charricthran. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "Course, kiddo. Feel better soon, yeah?" And for the love of everythin', let this be a lesson. Crikey. With a final smile, he left the way he came, a heavy with the last evidence of his visit. The room fell silent once more, save for the sounds of its inhabitants. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago The blonde quietly watched Charrithran leave, and after a moment, finally let out all of the sounds she had been holding back into Jamie's shoulder; sobbing and crying in pain in the brunette's warm embrace. "I'm so proud of you, Rose. It's nice to see you trying to speak to others, sweetheart." Jamie lovingly and quietly uttered into the poor blonde's ear, while she stroked her back and caressed her long hair. Soon the two were fast asleep, Rose's right hand now stinging a little less as she slept under the injection she had been given, while Jamie slept in her own bed, alone but a little less depressed than she had been that morning. Things were going to get better, for she knew that things couldn't get worse. There would be a light at the end of the tunnel...the both of them just had to reach it. -THE END- 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Alice had heard about a gathering of lodgers paying a visit to Rose, however, Lewis was leading it. Lewis was...difficult and every time she saw that arrogant smile her fist itched to wipe it off of his face... again. Besides, last time Alice had seen Rose it broke her heart. Rose didn't want to speak with her. Rose hid from her. Rose wanted a snack, not her friend. Allison then Catt then Rose. Where did they go? At least Mz. Hyde was still here--busy but still here. And there was Hela. And there was that one man who she flew the balloons with, Richard. Perhaps Alice should try to see her friend again, though certainly not with Dr. Weir's group. *** Sometime after Lewis's group had finished visiting Rose, Alice quietly knocked on the infirmary door. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Who's there?" Jamie asked, soft and calm, as Rose was now lying down upon the white and comfy infirmary bed, though she didn't want to go to sleep. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago The voice on the other end of the door was definitely not her friend's. "Alice." The girl called through the door. "Is Rose in there?" 2 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Yeah she is. Aren't you the girl who saw Rose before she was moved to the infirmary?" The brunette softly questioned, as the younger sexologist frowned sadly at the memory. She hadn't meant to upset her friend...hopefully she could make up for it this time. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy